


on the fifth day of christmas, my true love gave to me: five bottles of luuuuuube

by sinedeam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lowercase, Lube, M/M, corpse is a brat, idk what is it, its 4am for me, merry xmas!!!!, smut?, they both dumb, they r fuckbuddies thats it, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinedeam/pseuds/sinedeam
Summary: “um,” sykkuno said dumbly. “i… can’t show that on stream.”___in which sykkuno gets a package from corpse
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 712





	on the fifth day of christmas, my true love gave to me: five bottles of luuuuuube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syphus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/gifts).



> based on a conversation w syphus  
> yeah 
> 
> its 4 am
> 
> as usual: dont bother them on streams! and if theyll ever say they r uncomfy i'll click clack delete

sykkuno has been playing among us for three hours already, so it was understandable he was a bit tired. well, actually, very tired. he decided to unpack some packages from his po box, since he had some still left. the pile seemed never to actually get smaller, it only grew and grew with every day. he was opening the letters, carefully not to leak their data. but his eyes were gluey and his mind kind of dizzy due to a lack of sleep. 

which, also, was understandable. he spent half of the night chatting with his boyfriend, and while he has woken up very late today, and has drunk a lot of caffeine, he still couldn’t function normally. it was easier to just admit he definitely wasn’t a morning person. that’s what he said to his parents, when he walked into the living room at noon, with bags under eyes and his body aching. 

it would be harder to admit (to himself and even more to his parents) that half of the night sykkuno spent facetiming corpse and, uh, maybe doing some more stuff. like, masturbating. inserting a dildo into his ass. grabbing his preleaking dick and thrusting slowly, listening to soft commands from corpse. moaning quietly into his phone, scared of anybody hearing any sound. watching corpse on the other side of the call, jacking off, and imaging his hands on the younger’s body, on his torso, his dick, his soft hair and his neck…

um, anyways. a quick reminder, sykkuno was streaming right now. and he zoned out, which was not good. his chat obviously noticed, asking what’s happening, but he quickly apologized, saying he’s just a bit tired. 

he got distracted reading the recent subs and thanking them. the package in his hands was small, wrapped in black paper. there was a name, written in a familiar handwriting. 

“oh! guys, this one’s from corpse!” he shouted a bit too loud, instantly regretting it. what will his chat think about it? they were already seeing that their relationship is a bit too much for just being good friends. sykkuno was scared of the truth being revealed, so he tried recently not to flirt too much while playing among us. but corpse truly wasn’t helping him, making small comments and simping all the time. and now, sending him a package. 

“let’s open it.” he said, scrubbing the back of his head. he kind of wished he hadn’t said it was corpse now, but when he finally opened it with a little “eh”, he fully regretted it.

oh god. there it was. five bottles of astroglide™ just laying there, looking innocent as fuck. sykkuno looked at the camera, feeling his cheeks going red already. 

“um” he said dumbly, looking once again at the bottles laying in the package. he thanked himself from the past for not showing the package on the stream, instead unpacking it underneath the webcam range. “i… can’t show that on stream.” he laughed embarrassed, covering his smile with his hand, his cheeks already on fire. 

his chat went crazy. the questions were popping and disappearing quickly. his head was spinning and he really had no idea what was going on. maybe it was some kind of a joke? why would corpse send it to his po box, knowing exactly he would unpackage it during a stream, in front of thousands of people? one wrong move and all of them would know. 

sykkuno gulped as he saw a small note attached to one of the bottles. 

_ you said you were embarrassed whenever you had to buy lube yourself, so i did it for you this time. no need to thank me, babe ;) _

his eyes widened, suddenly remembering the conversation they had two weeks ago. when sykkuno admitted to his boyfriend that, well, since he was living with his parents again, they had to be more careful with some stuff. he also mentioned to him how it would be his parents who would do the shopping. sykkuno used a lot of lube on a daily basis and so he had to make up excuses to his parents. just to buy lube. and he was 28, for f-s sake! 

oh yeah, the stream. the chat was going crazy, everyone curious as to what exactly sykkuno was hiding from them. he gazed again at the webcam, running his fingers through hair. “guys, i really can’t show you that” he laughed awkwardly again. 

he moved the package aside, clearing the desk. “let’s just pretend nothing happened, guys” he started again, still a bit shocked, but not wanting to reveal anything on the stream. he should have checked beforehand or maybe not say corpse’s name immediately. 

well, he made a mistake. “eh” he said quietly, as he reached for another package. “anyways, guys…” he started unpacking the next gift, completely ignoring the comments in the chat and his cheeks, still warm from being flustered. no one saw anything, it’s fine, it’s fine. 

only after he ended the stream, he leaned in for his phone. there was one message waiting for him. as he opened it, his heart started to beat faster a bit. 

<< merry xmas, baby :) 

it was simple, but his cheeks went red again at the realisation corpse must have been watching his stream. he must have seen how flustered and embarrassed sykkuno was. he wanted to even be angry at corpse, as he almost exposed their relationship. but he really couldn’t, just simply smiling at his phone like a dumb teenager. 

he looked once again at the box he had moved next to his bed right now. the five bottles full of lube were glistening, waiting there for him. he smiled again, already hearing his phone pinging with new messages. 

that’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment plz im sleep now bye


End file.
